To obtain the enhanced turning performance of tires for use with four-wheel vehicles, an increased rigidity of the tread pattern is effective. Attempts have been made at this purpose, specifically, such as hardening the rubber of the tread portion, reducing the depth of grooves of the tread portion and the like. One related technique is as follows.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-82735